fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsuko Akamine
History The original concept for Atsuko was for her to be Miku's younger sister, bearing a close resemblance to her older sister. However, her creator scrapped the idea, and went a completely different direction instead, making her completely original. Personality Atsuko is an eccentric Pitchloid (her voice is a pitched up version of Hatsune Miku’s) with a cheerful and good-natured personality, as well as being incredibly hyperactive. She talks quickly and seems to pop out from what seems like nowhere in front of people a lot, usually startling them. She is prone to rambling whenever she starts talking about anything, ''and known for being impulsive. She is considered to be an annoyance and 'weird' by most people, although she doesn’t mean to be. She is always willing to help those in trouble, and is fun-loving. One thing she really doesn’t like is other people being unhappy. If she sees someone being unhappy, she goes up to them and starts doing all kinds of crazy things to try cheer them up. Appearance Atsuko has red hair that goes down to a bit below her shoulders, purple eyes, pale white skin, and rosy cheeks. The color scheme of her clothing is black and purple. She wears a shirt that is similar to Kagamine Rin's, albeit the collar being black and purple, and the ribbon being purple as well. She has a black skirt with purple trim, black shoes with purple soles, tall purple socks, and black sleeves (I didn't know what they were called) with purple trimming like the skirt. She also sports a black barrette in her hair with a purple heart on it. Trivia * Her first name means warm;kind;cordial(atsu) combined with child(ko), and her last name means red peak, hence the fact that her hair is red. * She is in love with Kaito. * Her favorite food is apples. * She rarely gets angry. One thing that upsets her, is someone else eating her private stash of apples, or if she thinks somebody else is trying to 'get' with Kaito. * She is a little obsessive over Kaito, but is not considered to be a Yandere, because she isn't violent at all; she is nearly unable to bring herself to hurt anybody. * She isn't very good at staying out of other people's personal space. * Her official art was made with this. http://www.dressupspark.com/games.php?id=276 Voice configuration 'A note from her creator: '''It's not that I don't like Atsuko, as she is my very first Fanloid. But I do have some (edit: MANY) regrets with creating her, as she is in many ways what is called a "Mary-sue". When I made her, I was still very early in the fandom which was one reason why she turned out this way. But I still love her. I mean, to me she's so adorable! I also hate how some of her songs sound so glitchy... but at least I tried to make her seem okay. Gallery Notable Media These are links to the videos of Atsuko's songs. Her creator apologizes that some parts of the songs sound glitchy. Please note that these are simply pitched up versions of Miku's songs as Atsuko is a Pitchloid. No copyright infringement intended. Ievan Polkka https://studio.stupeflix.com/v/Xwa2Gz9dLlKh/ World is Mine https://studio.stupeflix.com/v/VbgzK5uFD2Av/ Fukkireta https://studio.stupeflix.com/v/xg6ZjegDA1XH/ Lost One https://studio.stupeflix.com/v/hH36UkzJTS7B/ Shooting Star https://studio.stupeflix.com/v/871EW9fHK2SS/ Meltdown https://studio.stupeflix.com/v/rhIjxRvEUXCb/ Popipo https://studio.stupeflix.com/v/EwFztg4wHUTZ/ Bad Apple https://studio.stupeflix.com/v/0rGdwhdGcFbG/ Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder https://studio.stupeflix.com/v/AL88MEdU627c/ Usage Atsuko is NOT to be used without her creator's permission! Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Pitchloid Category:Characters by ILoveDecepticons Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku